Memory Shop
by NERC
Summary: Scorpius is finally get a pet. Draco is less than enthused over his choice. One-shot


**AN: Written for Round Two of The Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Prompt: Location - Magical Menagerie**

* * *

He was finally old enough. He would be starting at Hoqwarts this year and he could not wait. He had been asking for his own animal for years yet his father had always refused, saying that he would be allowed to get one when he went to Hogwarts. He could barely contain his excitement and he had been restless since he got his letter. They were going to go to Diagon Alley soon and he knew exactly what kind of pet he wanted.

It was mid August when they finally went to Diagon Alley, the streets all filled with numerous students buying their school supplies for the upcoming year. His father lead him around to all the stores that he had to go to for what he needed. The only thing he had left to buy before an animal was his wand, something he was equally excited about.

After they left Ollivander's he tucked his wand carefully into his robes, practically radiating excitement. On the short walk to the menagerie his father asked him which animal sheet was hoping to get.

"A ferret," he said without hesitating.

His father groaned, "Would you consider anything else?"

Scorpius looked at his father in confusion. "Is there a reason not to get one?"

His father hesitated slightly, anyone who passed by would not have noticed, but Scorpius did..

"Well, you see, I am not very fond of ferrets."

"Why not?"

Scorpius was interested, it was very rare for his father to dislike something without a good cause.

"Come on dad, you must have a reason."

"Of course I do," the elder Malfoy said "but I am not sure if I wish to share it."

"It can not be that bad." Scorpius insisted.

"It can."

Nothing more was said.

* * *

When they reached the north end of the alley they entered into the small shop. Scorpius looked around in awe; there had to be at least a hundred animals in the store. At the counter in the center of the store sat a the middle aged witch.

"Draco, I did not expect to see you here," she said, sounding surprised. "What can I help you with?"

Draco glanced at his son and sighed to himself. "Hello Millicent. Scorpius here is looking for a pet."

"Oh how wonderful," said the woman "Do you know what kind of animal you want?" She asked Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled, "I do. I was hoping to find a ferret ma'am."

The woman looked surprised and started to chuckle quietly.

"Well that is certainly interesting." She turned to his father, "You are agreeing to this Draco?"

Scorpius watched his father sigh again. "Yes." He sounded resigned "It is what he wants."

The woman laughed again.

"Why is that so funny?" asked Scorpius.

The woman looked at him for a moment. "Well you see Mr. Malfoy, your father spent several minutes of his fourth year as a rather adorable ferret."

Scorpius looked up at his father shocked. "You were transformed into a ferret?" he asked astounded.

"And thrown all over the place," his father replied.

Scorpius was nearly speechless. "But, why?"

The two Hogwarts alumni looked at each other for a moment before Millicent nodded.

"That is a story for another time, Scorpius," his Father told him.

Scorpius was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

"So," he started, bringing the conversation back around, "do you have any ferrets?"

Millicent laughed, "We sure do." She pointed towards a group of cages, "Over along the right wall."

Scorpius thanked her and wandered over to where she had pointed. Sure enough there were multiple cages containing ferrets. While he observed the ferrets he pondered what his father had been like in school. Scorpius knew that he had not been the best person. His father had admitted that to him, but why on earth would he have been transformed into a ferret? Scorpius shook his head to clear it and focused on the animals in front of him. There was one ferret that caught his attention almost immediately. The creature was sharing a cage with three others, but had isolated itself in a conner. The ferret he was admiring appeared to be the youngest based on its size. Its coat was completely a snow like white.

"Father?" he called. His father looked over from where he had been having a discussion with the woman.

"I have chosen one," Scorpius informed him.

The two adults walked over.

"And which have you decided on?" asked Millicent.

Scorpius pointed out the small animal and Millicent opened the cage to retrieve her.

"This little girl is one of my favorites," she informed the Malfoys. "She will be a good pet."

Scorpius smiled and gratefully accepted the ferret from her.

"Thank you very much," he said. "What else do I need to buy for her?"

Millicent gathered the supplies he needed and shrunk it down to fit it in a bag. "There you are."

Scorpius smiled and thanked her again.

"Have you decided on a name?" Millicent asked him while his father was counting out the correct amount to pay for their purchases.

"Tanino" He said.

"That is an unusual name, why that one?" his father asked as he finished paying and picked up the bag of supplies.

Scorpius smirked at his father "It is arabic, it means 'dragon' too."

Draco groaned, "Of course it does."

The two of them left the shop leaving the sound of Millicent's full hearted laugh behind them.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading reviews are always nice.**


End file.
